


Another Farewell

by filthinbeau



Series: GinRan AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Mild Angst, Too short to be put up with many tags D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthinbeau/pseuds/filthinbeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Farewell

As far as she concern there is nothing special about cicadas but consistently she had grown accustomed to adore the buzzing sound of cicadas in summer time. She once heard somewhere or someone, adult cicadas only had a short lifespan, not more than few weeks. 

In the short life time, they embellish the heat of summer by emanating their significant melody, calling out for their mate. And when they finally stopped singing, they would fall off to the ground and die. 

That day, when the cicadas suddenly dropped to silent, she stared out to the sky above from outside the window, of the quiet room, the sky had turned dark and then she lowered her gaze to the trees and caught sight of the cast-off skin of the cicadas falling to the ground. The quite room turned eerily silent, that it scares her like never before. The atmosphere somewhat different as the constant beeping of the ECG in the room was all her ears could catch.

She was lost in time deeply thinking and when the stars begin to appear on the pitch black sky outside, there was a strong wind, gushing through her and she felt cold.

He knew the time would surely come and as if he was trying to say his last goodbye, she stepped closer to the bed, took his hand and held it to her chest. No sounds were coming out of his mouth but the clear liquid rolling down the pale skin, she was shown what the other intended to say.

As another strong gust of wind came, the sound of ECG that used to annoy her stopped and the fragile hand in her grasp fallen limp, numb and slowly turning colder.

And then she wondered why, even in another universe she was left all alone.


End file.
